No Freedom
by Kirinenko
Summary: Zero siempre pensó que era injusto que siempre tuviese que sufrir. Kaname lo sabía y siente simpatía por él. Quiere llevarse a Zero a un sitio donde pueda sonreír. Un viaje para salir fuera donde algo inesperado está a punto de suceder. Senri ha escapado de la mansión y conoce a Takuma, ¿qué sucederá? También el pasado que Kaname oculta,¿Zero podrá perdonarle? TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA
1. Capitulo 1

Autor Original: Ouma

ID: 3987273

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! ¡Fanfic nuevo, sorpresa~! Estaba pensando en esperar un poco antes de subirlo pero, ¡qué más da! ¡Todo sea para que podáis disfrutarlo cuanto antes! Además de que para estas cosas me da la impaciencia y no puedo evitar querer subirlo cuanto antes así que, sin más entretenimiento, ¡que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 1**

Zero estaba durmiendo en el establo de nuevo. No se molestó en asistir a clase ya que era bastante inteligente y, con su nivel, podía ir a Harvard en ese momento pero no lo hizo. Todo porque pensaba que ir a la universidad significaba más trabajo y Zero era perezoso para hacer eso. Él conseguía directamente el sobresaliente, bueno en los deportes y popular por su apariencia. Chicos y chicas le envidiaban, era muy hermoso y guapo, lo cual hacía a las chicas soñar con él y su popularidad tanto en el día como en la noche, despertaba cada vez más envidias.

Zero es perfecto y lo raro sobre su asistencia escolar es que solo hay dos prefectos en la escuela. Además de que nadie le había visto sonreír an su vida, exceptuando a una persona. Su nombre es Yuki, es la hermana pequeña de Zero y un prefecto. Era muy diferente de Zero o debería decir que totalmente lo opuesto. Tiene un montón de amigos mientras que Zero no tiene ninguno. Tiene malas notas mientras que Zero es un genio. Le gusta sonreír mientras que Zero prefiere mostrarse serio y, sobre todo, Yuki, de algún modo, atrae mucho la atención de los estudiantes de la noche. Eso es por lo que ella aprendió a luchar; aunque no es rival para los estudiantes de la noche. Es todo porque los estudiantes de la noche son vampiros.

Zero también es un vampiro, pero debido a que se llevaba mal con ellos, estaba con los estudiantes de día. Ya que la sangre de Yuki atraía a demasiados vampiros, Zero no tenía elección sino convertirse en el guardián de Yuki, su protector, un hermano y un padre para ella. Es porque Zero pensaba que su padre adoptivo actuaba demasiado como un niño pequeño, por lo que Zero estaba asumiendo las responsabilidades como padre de Yuki. El único momento en que necesitaba proteger a Yuki es cuando el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte. Ya que cuando el sol se ponía los estudiantes de la noche salían de sus dormitorios. Todos ellos, lo cual significaba que era demasiado peligroso que Yuki estuviese sola.

Miró a los caballos que le rodeaban; se levantó y miró su reloj. Parece que todavía era temprano para el té de la tarde y Zero estaba aburrido ya que no tenía nada más que hacer que dormir así que decidió dar un paseo por el bosque. Había un gran bosque situado cerca de la escuela, la única razón por la que Zero quería ir allí es porque sabía que había un dormitorio abandonado allí. Muchos estudiantes decían que estaba encantado pero Zero había estado allí muchas veces y nada raro había ocurrido, a excepción de algún ratón que correteaba por allí. Zero caminó a través del bosque y llegó a los dormitorios abandonados. Rápidamente se fue a explorar el lugar.

Recordó que amaba explorar lugares que eran interesantes y un reto, pero a Yuki no le gustaban las cosas espeluznantes o las casas encantadas así que, como hermano, obedecía los deseos de su hermana y hacía cosas que eran menos peligrosas como jugar a tomar el té con conejitos u osos de peluche. Le dio a Yuki mucho amor y no le gritó ni una vez. Siempre la alababa cuando lo hacía lo mejor posible (Sobre todo cuando volvía a fallar en los exámenes).

'¿A dónde debería ir ahora?' dijo Zero con excitación mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Se dirigía al sótano, el cual no había explorado aún. Cambió la antorcha encendida de mano ya que no podía encontrar el interruptor ahí. Estaba caminando a lo largo de la pared de ladrillo. Había unas puertas a unos pocos metros. Intentó abrirlas pero por más que trataba de girar la perilla, estaba cerrada. Dio un fuerte suspiro y siguió caminando. Entonces se encontró otra puerta frente a él y giró el pomo de la puerta, estaba sorprendido y sonriendo al mismo tiempo al ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada. Entro dentro.

"Este lugar es antiguo" dijo Zero mientras miraba alrededor. Había telas de araña por todas partes y polvo. Zero tosió y se cubrió la boca y nariz con su mano.

Echó otro vistazo y vio un gran piano en el centro. Zero se acercó a este, cepillando la suciedad y presionando una tecla. El sonido salió a pesar de que no era tan bueno como el piano de la escuela pero aún funcionaba. Zero limpió el asiento y se sentó en este. Extendió sus dedos y empezó a tocar una canción.

Tocó y tocó hasta que, de repente, sintió un aire frío rodearle. Se sostuvo el pecho mientras que sentía su corazón latir más rápido. Zero conocía este sentimiento de antes; ocurría cada vez que se acercaba a esa persona. De hecho... es justamente lo que ustedes están pensando. Estoy hablando del vampiro sangre pura que no era otro sino Kaname.

"¿Qué está haciendo este tipo aquí?" dijo Zero mientras jadeaba en busca de aire. Se quejó y se sonrojó, siendo así desde el día en que bebió la sangre de Kaname, la de un sangre pura. De modo que Zero no atacase a ningún humano ya que era un humano que podía convertirse en vampiro así que no podía controlarse a sí mismo. Así que Kaname hizo un contrato con él. Confiad en mí; Zero no quería hacer este contrato con Kaname. Con el fin de hacer el contrato, se tenía que llevar a cabo un ritual primero. Yuki no sabía nada de esto, ya que nadie se lo había dicho y, especialmente, Zero no quería que estuviese preocupada todo el tiempo.

"Es una sorpresa verte aquí" Kaname sonrió mientras veía el rubor de Zero 'He venido aquí al escuchar que el viejo piano estaba siendo tocado por alguien. Es muy hermoso'

"No te acerques a mi" dijo Zero en voz baja mientras se sostenía el pecho. Era más difícil para él respirar.

Kaname ignoró lo que Zero le dijo y caminó hacia él, poniendo su dedo debajo de la barbilla de Zero y alzando su rostro hacia él. Sonrió al ver a Zero tan débil y menos peligroso.

"Tienes hambre, ¿no?" dijo Kaname y Zero rápidamente se giró hacia otro lado.

"No..." dijo mientras intentaba ponerse en pie y alejarse pero, desafortunadamente, Kaname lo empujó hacia abajo.

Kaname hizo un pequeño corte en su muñeca y dejó salir su sangre, mostrándosela a Zero. Zero tragó saliva mientras sentía como, de repente, su garganta se secaba y la sangre parecía estar llamándole a que bebiese. Kaname se acercó más a Zero y susurró.

"Bébela"

Zero tomó esa mano y la mordió, no podía soportar el olor de la sangre. Kaname vio con emoción como Zero bebía, era demasiado deliciosa y poderosa y Zero no podía parar. Kaname tiró de su mano ya que no quería perder una gran cantidad de sangre y Zero se lamió los labios, insatisfecho por la cantidad de sangre que acababa de ingerir. Quería más y más pero se dio cuenta de que se convertiría en un monstruo de seguir así.

"¿Por qué...por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué te gusta hacerme sentir mal todo el tiempo?"

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que un vampiro como tú tenga suficiente comida, de modo que los humanos no estén en peligro"

"Debido a esto tengo miedo de encarar a Yuki"

"¿Es tan importante para ti?"

Kaname le miró fijamente y Zero tembló al ver los ojos de éste llenos de ira y odio. Cada vez que pronunciaba el nombre de Yuki, Kaname siempre se veía como si no quisiese escuchar el nombre de esta.

Se dio cuenta, sabía que Kaname ocultaba algo pero no sabía el qué. Zero sostenía su mano. Se sentía impotente frente a Kaname. No es fuerte como todos piensan. Está en la palma de su mano y siempre lo estará.

"¿Cuál es la verdadera razón de que estés aquí, Kaname?"

"He venido aquí a verte"

"No me importa"

"Bueno, a mí sí"

El rostro de Kaname robó el aliento a Zero.

"Me perteneces"

"No pertenezco a nadie"

"Necesitas mi sangre para sobrevivir"

"No...sobreviviré sin ella"

"Harás que Yuki se preocupe"

"Yuki..."

"Eres mío así que piensa en mí y solo en mí"

"No soy tuyo; me pertenezco a mí y solo a mi"

Los ojos de Kaname se volvieron rojos, Zero sabía lo que significaba. Kaname iba a usar su poder.

"Zero, arrodíllate"

Quiso protestar pero el cuerpo de Zero se movió solo y se arrodilló.

"¡Para!" gritó Zero.

"Mírame"

Zero alzó la mirada hacia Kaname y le miró con enfado. Kaname se inclinó hacia Zero y rozó sus labios con los contrarios. Zero quiso apartarle pero su mano no se movió. Su cuerpo ya no le obedecía, Zero quería llorar pero ni eso podía.

"Esto demuestra que eres mío"

Zero asintió, sintiendo que había sido derrotado.

"Sí, soy tuyo"

Kaname besó a Zero de nuevo pero esta vez más profundamente, su lengua invadiendo la boca contraria y Zero cerrando sus ojos por la vergüenza de ver el rostro de Kaname. Su cara se sonrojaba y no podía evitar el sentir placer. Kaname acercó más a Zero hacia él y deslizaba una mano por debajo de la camiseta de este.

"A...Ahhh...uhh..."

"Espero que recuerdes esto, Zero. Desde el ritual, no eres libre. Eres mío y siempre lo serás hasta que mueras. La puerta hacia la libertad ya no existe para ti"

"Es injusto" lloró Zero "¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí?"

De nuevo, Zero recuerda cuan diferentes eran él y Yuki pero ambos tenía algunas similitudes. Sus padres murieron cuando eran jóvenes. Yuki aún sonreía y jugaba con alegría porque sus recuerdos no estaban ahí mientras que para Zero era buscar y buscar venganza por su familia. Deseaba ser Yuki ahora. Así estaría protegido y viviendo si miedo pero sabía que ese día no llegaría.

Kaname limpió las lágrimas de Zero y le dio otro beso.

"Está bien, no te arrepentirás de esto. No lo harás"

Zero ya se arrepentía de haber hecho el contrato. Recordaba lo divertido que es cuando aún era humano, jugar con otros niños de la misma edad que él. Quería volver a ese tiempo. Daría cualquier cosa para que eso sucediese.

"Kaname..."

Kaname abrazó a Zero y puso su mano en la cintura de este.

"Ya no sé qué es la libertad, puesto que todos estos años he estado en un alto muro de donde nadie puede escapar. Siento que estoy dentro de una jaula en este momento"

"No es necesario que pienses en eso. Pronto, después de la graduación, te llevaré a cualquier lugar"

Zero sonrió levemente.

"No importa donde me lleves, el resultado es el mismo. No puedo huir"

'Siempre estaré atrapado' pensó Zero 'No puedo correr o esconderme. Siempre me encontrará'


	2. Capitulo 2

Autor Original: Ouma

ID: 3987273

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Nuevo capítulo con algo de atraso. Me gustaría subir un capitulo todas las semanas pero entre unas cosas u otras no me da tiempo o se me olvida (universidad, cosplay, socializar, etc). De todas formas soy de esas personas a las que les gusta dejar un tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo porque la intriga en estas cosas es algo que se disfruta (lo digo por experiencia) y quiero que disfrutéis tanto como sea posible~

Sin más dilación, aquí el nuevo capítulo~

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 2**

La brillante luz del sol entraba en la habitación de Zero, los pájaros volaban mientras piaban y las personas hablaban, pero sin hacer demasiado ruido ya que aún era temprano. Zero abrió sus ojos y vio a Yuki durmiendo a su lado, abrazandole desde atrás como si fuese una almohada. Zero se escapó de entre sus manos y le dio una almohada como reemplazo. Recordaba que desde que era pequeño, Yukie siempre se metía en su habitación y dormía a su lado. Siempre hacía eso cada vez que tenía una pesadilla o cuando no podía conciliar el sueño. Siempre usaba la excusa de que Zero es cálido y cómodo para dormir. Zero no podía siquiera enfadarse con ella ya que primeramente era su hermana y el rostro de Yuki era muy adorable a pesar de que son de la misma edad.

Zero y Yuki son los únicos estudiantes que no duermen en los dormitorios, ellos se quedan en la masión de su padre, dentro de los terrenos escolares por lo que no llegarán tarde. A Zero le gustaba la privacidad así que su padre, el director, les perdonaba el estar en los dormitorios por Yuki. Zero estaba preocupado de que los estudiantes de la noche decidiesen atacarla durante la noche así que le pidió personalmente a su padre que Yuki se quedase con ellos por su seguridad. Yuki insistió de primeras en que no iba a quedarse ahí para estar con su amiga pero más tarde se dio cuenta de que su familia se preocupaba por ella.

Yuki es una chica dulce y muy amable pero no buena luchando como Zero así que recibiría entrenamiento todos los días de un profesional. Zero siempre se escabullía de entrenar pensando que era lo suficientemente bueno. Bueno, eso es lo que todos piensan pero la verdad es que a Zero no le gusta estar cerca de las personas que no conocía demasiado, a excepción de su hermana pequeña, Yuki. Conocía a Yuki desde hace tiempo, lo que le gusta, su color favorito, sus mierdos y todo lo demás sobre ella.

"Yuki...es hora de levantarse" Zero sacudió a Yuki por su hombre pero esta estaba teniendo un dulce sueño así que era difícil despertarla todos los días.

Zero suspiró con pesadez e intentó despertarla de nuevo, apretándolo pero, aún así, no mostraba signos de despertar. Así que decidió rendirse.

Caminó hacia su armario y sacó su uniforme escolar, el cual era de color negro. Los estudiantes de la noche llevaban uno de color blanco. El color representa la pureza. Se rió pues sabía que los estudiantes de la noche son vampiros y no hay modo de que un vampiro pueda ser descrito como puro, para él los vampiros son monstruos que están sedientos de la sangre de los humanos.

Miró la pistola que estaba en su cajón, nunca tocó la pistola que solía pertenecer a su difunto padre. Si la tocaba, le traería los recuerdos más tristes y dolorosos.

*Flashback*

"Mamá...Papá..." Zero miró la sangre fría que está cubriendo el suelo, estaba apoyado en la pared viendo a sus padres morir en el suelo. Primero pensó que sus padres se habían desmayado pero cuando vio que ninguno de ellos respiraba, su corazón dio un vuelco.

"Por favor, despertad... No quiero estar solo" no hubo respuesta, siendo reemplazado por el silencio y Zero se cabreó.

Se limpió las lágrimas un par de veces pero seguían saliendo. Sintió un fuerte dolor en su cuello, lo toco y su sangre estaba brotando. Todo lo que recuerda es que un cabello blanco plateado estaba enfrente de su camino hacia la puerta, sonriendo dulcemente a Zero. Primero, Zero no hizo nada respecto al vampiro por lo que se dejó atraer por la mujer y estaba siendo mordido en el cuello. Recuerda que su madre gritó y gritó por ayuda, su padre salió y disparó a la mujer.

Todo fue en vano ya que la mujer les mató, hasta ahora, Zero desconocía porque la mujer le dejó con vida. Zero tenía un hermano gemelo, que había desaparecido después del accidente y nunca le vio de nuevo. Zero solo podía pensar que está muerto ahora. Por su hermano gemelo, Ichiru, Zero solía ser un chico más amable, pero ahora cambió. Por el bien de vengar a sus padres, lo sacrificaría todo.

*Fin del Flashback*

Zero ya se había cambiado al uniforme, viendo a Yuki aún dormida, por lo que Zero salió de puntillas de la habitación. Se rió mientras imaginaba como Yuki llegaría tarde de nuevo. Miró a Yuki por un momento y se fue, yendo directo a clase. Zero era bien conocido por ser el numero uno de los estudiantes en escabullirse de clase pero siempre llegaba temprano para la primera clase por lo que tendría su marca de asistencia. Creía que era problemático que la asistencia contase como normal para graduarse.

Entonces recuerda las palabras de Kaname, de que llevaría a Zero al lugar que quisiese. ¿Puede realmente ser feliz con Kaname?

Mientras Zero camina hacia su escuela, miró al gran muro.

La pared era alta, hasta casi alcanzar el cielo, no sabía porque su padre hizo esto pero sentía que estaba dentro de una jaula. Era incapaz de salir a ver el mundo exterior. Luego miró a los otros estudiantes, que estaban alegremente hablando los unos a los otros, como si no se preocupasen por la pared.

"Mamá...Papá...Ichiru. Estoy esforzándome pero soy digno de esto" dijo Zero con su corazón y mirando al cielo. Sintió una fría ráfaga de viento, sintiéndose muy bien y Zero esperó ser llevado lejos de ahí.

Kaname se sentó en su habitación, mirando por la ventana de cristal. Al igual que todos los vampiros, prefería un lugar oscuro a pesar de que no se quemaban cuando la luz del sol les tocaba. Kaname es uno de los vampiros que permanecen despiertos durante el día. Kaname es el presidente de los estudiantes de la noche y siempre muestra una cálida sonrisa y eso significaba que Kaname tenía muchas fans femeninas en la escuela lo cual le hacía la celebridad número uno. Kaname simplemente ignoró eso ya qu tenía cosas más importantes que hacer y está más interesado en una persona.

Kaname abrió un libro y empezó a leer ya que se sentía aburrido justo ahora, sin nada que hacer. Mientras cambiaba la página, de repente una carta cayó del libro. La recogió y la observó, abriéndola y leyendo el contenido. Estaba confuso y sorprendido, era la escritura de su difunto padre. Lo sabía con sólo una mirada, terminó de leerla rápidamente y su expresión cambió y se mordió el labio.

"Tengo que verle" dijo mientras salta por la ventana. Buena cosa es que no hubiese estudiantes del turno de día vagando cerca o sería toda una sorpresa ver a Kaname saltar desde su habitación, desde cinco plantas de altura.

Zero sonrió interior al ver a Yuki andar hacia clase intentando cubrirse el rostro. Algunas sonrisas de los estudiantes y algunos susurros al ver a la hija del director llegar tarde otra vez.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser más como tu hermano?" dijo el profesor, decepcionado.

Yuki simplemente asintió con la cabeza y esperó por su castigo del día. Entones, unos pocos minutos después, el profesor la dejó sentarse en su sitio, Yuki se las arregló para dirigirle una mirada a su hermano y le hizo señas.

'¿Por qué no me despertaste?'

'Lo siento...' le respondió Zero con signos.

Recuerda que cuando eran niños, a Yuki siempre le preguntaban los profesores de salir a responder las preguntas frente a toda la clase. Así que Zero y Yuki crearon una lengua de signos por si mismos, de modo que Yuki no tendría ningún problema en responder ni fuese castigada de nuevo. Todavía lo usaban ahora.

Zero devolvió la mirada a Yuki, empezando a dibujarla. Zero es talentoso en muchas cosas, lo cual comenzó cuando se sentía aburrido en alguna clase. Por ejemplo, cuando se aburría en clase de Matemáticas, jugaba con sus dedos mientras recuerda las notas, gracias a eso puede tocar cualquier instrumento; cuando se aburría en clase de ciencias, dibujaba y gracias a eso puede dibuar a personas y sus dibujos parecen tan reales que dicen que es un profesional.

Así que, básicamente, ya pueden imaginarse en cuantas clases estaba Zero así y, de algún modo, eso le ayudó a adquirir mucho talento y tener un futuro muy brillante frente a él. Fue alrededor de la quinta clase cuando Zero se escapó de clase sin que se diesen cuenta. Zero quería dormir en el establo de nuevo, pero decidió dar un paseo ya que hacía tiempo que no caminaba por los alrededores de la escuela para ver si había algo nuevo.

Mientras caminaba, metió cada una de sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Zero cerró sus ojos para imaginar cuando todavía era niño, él y su hermano siempre jugaban juntos. Entonces, de repente, Zero pudo sentir a alguien observándole, provocandole un escalofrío.

"¿Quién está ahí?" gritó mientras se daba la puerta. No había nadie "No puede ser mi imaginación; lo he sentido antes..."

Zero sabía que alguien estaba mirándole, si fuese Kaname, no se escondería pues no es de ese tipo, ya que no es un cobarde.

Zero corrió rápidamente hacia el bosque, manteniendo la sensación de que le estaban siguiendo, por lo que sacó su Bloody Rose (es un arma que Zero usa para matar vampiros. Advertencia: si eres un vampiro, estás estrictamente avisado de no jugar con la pistola). Se preparó para lo que ocurriría a continuación.

Mientras Zero estaba en pie solo ahí, de repente algo apareció desde detrás. Zero no tuvo oportunidad de girarse cuando esa persona le golpé desde atrás. Zero no era rival para esa fuerza que le estaba empujando hacia el suelo. Zero luchó y decidió no rendirse con facilidad.

"¿Por que no deseas utilizar tu poder? Sería una oportunidad de derrotarme" dijo una voz.

Zero negó con la cabeza, nunca en su vida quiso usar ese poder. Si lo usaba, sería lo mismo para ellos, tendría que decirlo a Yuki que es un vampiro. Le dejaría por miedo a lo que podría hacer. Le asustaba que Yuki le abandonase.

"¡Suéltame!" gritó Zero mientras intentaba usar su fuerza restante en patearle lejos.

"Realmente me gusta esta terquedad tuya. No me extraña que Kaname se siente atraído por tí"

Giró a Zero y este pudo echarle un buen vistazo, tragando al ver a Hanabusa Aido aún sujetándole de las muñecas.

"Estoy celoso de que hayas obtenido una atención especial de un sangre pura desde el ritual. Desde se día, he estado observándote días tras día No eres tan fuerte como todos dicen. Por dentro, eres débil. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a conservar esa máscara?"

Zero se mordió al labio sin querer gritar. Aido acorto distancias con Zero, estando en lo alto. Zero se sonrojó al sentir que Aido se acercaba más a él. Se presionó contra Zero.

"Eres mono" Aido sonrió al ver a Zero sonrojarse tan marcadamente por la vergüenza.

"Quítate..." dijo Zero. Aido le ignoró y miró los labios de Zero.

"Me pregunto como sabrán tus labios"

Roza sus labios contra los de Zero; este cerró sus ojos, todavía intentando liberarse del agarre. Aido entonces sonrió ampliamente al ver como Zero temblaba. Era demasiado adorable y no podía apartar sus ojos de él.

"Era leal a Kaname y continúo haciendo eso. Ahora, siento que romperé una de sus órdenes"

Le dio otro dulce beso a Zero.

"Sería genial si llegas a ser mío antes que suyo"

Zero quería llorar, no le gustaba nada esto.

"Ayuda..." dijo en voz baja.

"Zero...no tienes que..." antes de que Aido pudiese terminar de hablar, pudo sentir algo afilado en su cuello, su cuello estaba sangrando y su herida no se curaba inmediatamente como se supone que debía hacer. Sabía que era; era la espada de Kaname, la cual podía matar vampiros. Un arma peligrosa en manos de la familia Kaname durante generaciones.

"Apártate de él" dijo Kaname y Aido obedeció con rapidez y soltó a Zero de su fuerte agarre "Ahora, vete antes de que pierda la paciencia"

Aido agachó la mirada hacia el suelo, asustado de mirar el rostro enfadado de Kaname. Usó sus poderes de vampiro y les dejó solos inmediatamente.

"Zero..." dijo Kaname con tristeza mientras extendía su mano al susodicho "¿Estás bien?"

Zero empujó su mano y miró a Kaname.

"¿Por qué...Por qué no me dejan sólo sin más? ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto?"

Kaname se quedó en silencio y se quedó mirando a Zero llorar.

"No es justo. ¿Cómo es que he perdido todo?"

Kaname se arrodilló delante de Zero.

"Me tienes a mí..."

"No te necesito"

Eso provoca un agudo dolor en el pecho a Kaname.

"Solamente me tienes a mí, no necesitas más a Yuki" dijo Kaname con tristeza.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Kaname le mostró una carta.

"Zero...después de esto, por favor, quédate a mi lado, ya que pronto serás lo único que me quede de lo que amo"

"¿Qué?" dijo Zero, confundido.

"Yuki... Pronto, dentro de dos semanas, Yuki cumplirá los diecisiete. Ese día tengo que..."

Se produjo un largo silencio antes de que Kaname continuase.

"Matarla"

Los ojos de Zero se abrieron con sorpresa mostrando el miedo y la duda.

"Kaname...¿por qué?"


	3. Capitulo 3

Autor Original: Ouma

ID: 3987273

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Pufff, he tenido mucho lío con algunas cosas últimamente y se me pasó totalmente la actualización. (Cosplay, cosplay all time xDDDDDDD)

¡Bueno, pues aquí lo tenéis!

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

P.D.: sobre el tema de los reviews. Nunca os respondo ni os menciono por aquí porque sinceramente no tengo muy claro aún lo de responder los reviews y mencionaros por aquí a todos en cada capítulo…no me gusta, la verdad. Pero leo vuestros reviews y verdaderamente me hace feliz saber que el traducir estos fanfics es algo genial porque mucha gente más los disfruta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 3**

"Kaname...¿por qué?"

Antes de tener oportunidad de responder, Zero cogió su pistola del suelo y apuntó a Kaname a la cara.

"¡No te dejaré dañar a Yuki!" gritó.

Kaname no se movió en absoluto, solo mostró una triste expresión mientras el color de sus ojos cambiaba.

"Zero, tira tu arma" ordenó.

"¡No!" a pesar de que Zero se esforzó para no dejarla caer pero, ya que Kaname tenía el control de todo su cuerpo, no tenía más remedio que hacerlo y miró duramente al vampiro.

Zero intentó atacar pero era inútil ya que Kaname fácilmente le detuvo con una sola mano. Kaname se puso en pie y abrazó a Zero, pudieron oírle maldecir pero no le importó. Con gentileza, acaricia la cabeza de Zero, queriendo que se calme. Sabía que sucedería después de esto pero quería que Zero se quedase a su lado pasase lo que pasase, pues era la única persona a la que amaba de verdad.

"Lo siento, Zero. Es mi deber seguir la orden de mi padre de matarla. Solamente necesitamos un sucesor en nuestra familia"

"Yuki no es un vampiro"

Zero intenta negarlo a pesar de que siente que hay similitudes entre Yuki y Kaname.

"Es totalmente humana. Es mi hermana pequeña" Kaname negó con la cabeza

"Corrección, es realmente mi hermana pequeña. Es Yuki Kuran"

"No...Por favor, dime que estás mintiendo. Es una broma"

"No lo es"

"No la mates. Si de verdad es tu hermana, no la mates"

"Solo necesitamos a un único sucesor. Su existencia es un error"

"¡No!" grito Zero pero fue detenido con un beso de Kaname.

"Esto es una orden, Zero; quiero que me la traigas el día de antes de su cumpleaños, exactamente a las doce de la noche"

"Te odio" los ojos de Zero se volvieron rojos como si el poder vampírico estuviese despertando "Nunca te lo perdonaré"

"Odiame tanto como quieras, no importa lo que pase, siempre seré tu maestro hasta el final"

Zero se desmayó cuando Kaname usó su poder en él, borrando también los recuerdos de Zero de modo que no recordase lo que había ocurrido hoy. Tenía que hacer esto sin importar el qué, sino no sería capaz de llegar a ser un Kuran totalmente. Desde que era joven, sus padres siempre hablaban con él mientras Yuki dormía.

*Flashback*

"Yuki es tu otra mitad. Cuando ambos alcancéis cierta edad, será el momento de que uno de los dos muera"

"¿Por qué es eso?"

"A pesar de que los dos sois sangre pura, es necesaria una sangre Kuran completa para usar todo el poder de la espada que ha pasado de generación en generación. Ya tenemos muchos enemigos así que no nos falles. Esto es todo para continuar la línea de sangre de los Kuran" Kaname asintió, entendiendo lo que debía hacer.

*Fin del Flashback*

Colocó a Zero sobre su cama, cortó su muñeca, dio un sorbo y tragó. ENtonces colocó sus labios contra los de Zero y dejó que su sangre fluyera entre la unión de ambas bocas. Usó su lengua para ayudar a Zero a tragarla en sueños. Kaname cogió a mano de Zero y la mordió. También estaba sediento de sangre, los dedos de Zero se movían al reaccionar al cuerpo de Kaname. Este abrió su camiseta y se puso encima de Zero.

"Eres el único a quien mostraré quien soy realmente. Solamente tu"

Zero despertó sintiéndose mareado y todo su cuerpo se sentía débil, ademas de algo de dolor también. Usó toda la energía que pudo reunir para poder sentarse. Tomó el vaso de agua que estaba a su lado y lo bebió pues sentía que su garganta estaba muy seca.

Mira a su alrededor y no podía ver nada. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la unica luz que había provenía de una lámpara de mesa que estaba sobre el estudio, en la esquina más alejada de la puerta. Zero estaba cubierto con una manta pero sentía frío, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no llevaba nada. Zero se sonrojó fuertemente, como un tomate, al encontrarse desnudo.

"¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?"

Mientras estaba confundido por lo que había pasado, la puerta del baño se abrió y Kaname dio unos pasos en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

"Estás despierto" sonrió al ver a Zero mirándole.

"Tú..."

"¿Quieres que te diga como reaccionas cuando toco tu cuerpo?"

"Basta" Zero se giró, mirando a la pared.

Pudo escuchar la risa de Kaname.

"No importa cuanto odies a los vampiros, ahora mismo tenemos una relación fantástica, ¿no es cierto?"

"Deja de decir eso..." Kaname ama ver sonrojado a Zero, le pegaba.

Kaname se acercó a Zero y colocó mejor su pelo para verle mejor la cara. Este apartó a Kaname.

"Quiero irme ya. Devuélveme mi ropa" Zero miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar su ropa en la oscura habitación. No podía levantarse ya que aú estaba cansado después de lo que Kaname había hecho con él y estaba desnudo.

"No hasta que me des un beso"

"Me has violado un montón de veces y todavía quieres más. No eres más que un repugnante monstruo" Kaname empujó a Zero contra la cama y presionó su cuello con ambas manos, haciéndole difícil el respirar.

"Eres realmente valiente al decir esas insultantes palabras a tu maestro" entonces, Zero recordó su situación.

Zero no se atrevió a protestar ni nada.

"Kaname..."

Kaname dejó ir a Zero, sintiéndose un poco culpable por dejar sus marcas en el cuello de Zero pero aliviado al ver como se curaba. Eso quería decir que los poderes vampíricos de Zero estaban despertando, los cuales habían tardado ya que Zero nunca los usaba. Esta era también la razón por la que necesito hacer el ritual, con el fin de que pudiese controlarse y no atacar a las personas.

"Zero, es mejor que vuelvas a casa ahora" Kaname le devolvió su ropa y le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejar a Zero totalmente solo en la habitación.

Yuki estaba sentada a un lado de la mesa comiendo la cena con su padre. Zero apareció y se sentó en su lugar habitual, junto a Yuki.

"No te ves muy bien. ¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Yuki.

Zero continuó en silencio y empezó a comer.

"Deja que papi te ayude" dijo Cross mientras sonreía.

"No tengo ganas de hablar" se levanta.

"¡Espera! Solo has comido un bocado. ¿De verdad estás bien?"

Mientras Zero permanecía en silencio, Yuki acabó rápido su cena y siguió a Zero a su habitación. Zero se tumbó en la cama y puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

"Nunca te he visto así antes" dijo Yuki, preocupada "Zero, ¿te acuerdas de mi cumpleaños?" Zero asintió "¿Podrías sonreír en mi cumpleaños? No me gusta verte ser tan frío con las personas"

"¿De veras soy tan frío?"

"Sería genial si pasasemos más tiempo juntos, los dos, viendo las estrellas como cuando eramos pequeños y sonreías mucho. Así que... quiero pasar todo mi cumpleaños contigo"

Zero se levantó, mirando a Yuki quien se veía esperanzada de que aceptase. Ya que no quería decepcionarla, así lo hizo.

"De acuerdo, te lo prometo"

"¡Si!" gritó Yuki por la emoción.

Zero no se dio cuenta de que el cumpleaños de Yuki no iría como ellos pensaban. Ese día sería en el que perdería a alguien preciado y querido y, a cambio, ganaría algo. El día en que Zero por fin...se convertiría en un cazador de vampiros.


	4. Capitulo 4

Autor Original: Ouma

ID: 3987273

_**Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~! Disculpad el atraso en la subida del capitulo pero quería hacer subida masiva de oneshots (aunque al final solo fueron cuatro, pocos para lo que pretendía xDD) y se me pasó totalmente actualizar los fanfics.

Soy un caso perdido pero bueno, no pasa nada~ ¡Aquí está el nuevo capítulo~!

¡Que lo disfrutéis~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Capitulo 4**

Zero estaba mirando desde su ventana, mirando a la nada. Es fin de semana así que ese día todo el mundo disfrutaba y se relajaban de todos los trabajos escolares y otras cosas pero para Zero era el día más aburrido de su vida. No tenía nada que hacer. Al principio estaba pensando en dar un paseo fuera pero se acordó de Kaname. No quería encontrarse con él de nuevo.

Yuki entró alegremente en la habitación de Zero, sin llamar. Llevaba un montón de ropa y la puso en la cama de Zero.

"Zero, ¿qué color crees que me viene mejor?" pregunta mientras mira una a una cada prenda.

Zero no se molestó en girarse y mirar las femeninas ropas de la chica, pues le traía recuerdos muy embarazosos. Cuando Zero era joven, su madre siempre quiso una hija así que siempre vestía a Zero con ropa de chica junto a su hermano. Todo era parte del pasado ahora y seguía preguntándose si sería feliz si su hermano siguiese vivo.

"Zero… ¿estás escuchando?" dijo Yuki con tristeza al ver a su hermano ni prestar un poco de atención.

Estaba acostumbrada a tener la atención de todos así que no quería ser ignorada, menos aún por su hermano. Envolvió con sus brazos a Zero, con fuerza, lo cual provoco que tuviese dificultades para respirar.

"Yuki" ella lo soltó y se rió, era bastante divertido ver la cara de Zero así algunas veces.

"Así que… ¿Qué debería ponerme para el gran día?" le guiñó y Zero sonrió al ver a su hermana de ese modo.

"Creo que el blanco pega con tu personalidad"

Zero caminó hacia el montón de ropa y tomó una de las prendas, la cual era blanca. Es un vestido que llega hasta las rodillas y con algunos volantes por la parte de abajo. Zero también cogió una chaqueta de mangas largas y de color rojo que llegaba hasta su codo.

"¿Debería hacerte algo en el pelo, Yuki?" pregunta Zero.

Yuki rápidamente dijo que sí ya que le gusta cuando Zero peinaba su pelo. Siempre la hacía ver hermosa. Zero cogió un peine y cepillo el pelo de Yuki con suavidad de modo que su pelo no se dañase. Se veía hermosa como siempre. Mientras se aseguraba de peinar cada parte de su pelo, tomó un lazo y peinó algunos de los pelos de la espalda de Yuki y ató el lazo. También enganchó una pinza de modo que no se desordenase y le aconsejó no tocárselo todo el tiempo.

"Wow…" dijo Yuki por la sorpresa de cuan adorable se veía "Mis amigas se van a poner tan celosas"

"Por supuesto que lo harán. Nadie puede compararse contigo, Yuki"

Yuki se quedó en silencio durante un tiempo mientras miraba hacia abajo, confundiendo a Zero.

"¿Yuki?" esta le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Zero… Nosotros no estamos relacionados por la sangre, ¿verdad?" Zero asintió.

"¿Podemos enamorarnos?" Zero estaba aturdido o debería decir sorprendido.

Nunca pensó que Yuki diría algo como eso. Además, ¿había tomado su bondad como algo más?

"Yuki, te amo como a mi hermana pequeña pero nada más"

Yuki tenía una cara claramente decepcionada, apoyó la cabeza en Zero y Zero puso sus cálidas manos sobre las de Yuki.

"Lo siento"

"No hay necesidad de disculparse" dijo Yuki mientras sus lágrimas salían.

Todavía con una tenue sonrisa y colocó ambas manos de Zero en sus mejillas mientras sentía la calidez y la gentileza del toque.

"Te amo, Zero" Zero no respondió ya que no sabía qué decirle. Solo piensa en Yuki como una hermana y nada más que eso. De repente, su padre adoptivo apareció y vio a Zero y Yuki abrazándose.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó con recelo.

Zero y Yuki se sonrojaron y rápidamente se distanciaron.

"Ahora sé por qué Yuki no tiene modales cuando entra en mi habitación. Sigue a su padre" dijo Zero, intentando hacer una broma.

"Hey… solo olvidé golpear la puerta" dijo Yuki, pretendiendo estar enfadada.

Ambos se rieron e hicieron que Cross sospechase más y más de que algo sucedió. Pero se alegró de ver a su hija e hijo tan felices.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kaname miró su espada, con el filo afilado y sin opacar su forma, lo cual le gustaba. Al lado de la espada había una guadaña que una vez fue usada por su madre. Después de esto, la guadaña no sería más usada por él ya que pertenece originalmente a Yuki, después de todo, y comparándolos, sabe que es más fuerte.

Todos los estudiantes de la noche usaban el negro manto de la noche para esconder sus rostros y todas las partes de su cuerpo. Todos se reunieron para abandonar los dormitorios y esperar a Kaname. Escucharon que Kaname tenía algo importante que decirles y se reunieron en el lugar de siempre antes de que llegase.

Todos obedecen las órdenes del sangre pura y llega a los pocos segundos de lo ordenado. Kaname llegó, llevando su espada en su mano derecha y una guadaña en su izquierda. Todos miraron el arma con nerviosismo, pensando en lo que haría Kaname.

"Como todos sabéis ya, soy Kaname Kuran, uno de los pocos sangre pura que aún existen"

"Si, Kaname-sama" dijeron todos los vampiros a la vez.

Más tarde, Kaname continuó.

"Hoy estamos todos reunidos porque tengo noticias para vosotros. Tenía una hermana pequeña. Su nombre es Yuki, uno de los prefectos"

Todos estaban sorprendidos y algunos empezaron a murmurar los unos con los otros. Kaname puede escucharlos sin importar lo bajo que hablen.

"_Es una humana"_

"_Esto es una broma, si es una humana, entonces Kaname-sama, ¿es un humano o un vampiro?"_

"_Nunca me esperé eso"_

"¡Silencio!" gritó Kaname e inmediatamente obedecieron y cerraron la boca.

"Los poderes vampíricos de mi hermana fueron sellados cuando era joven como resultado de la muerte de mi madre. Me había advertido que a medida que Yuki alcanzase cierta edad, sería el día en que Yuki y yo llegásemos a ser uno. De modo que pueda conseguir al fin el control total de la línea de sangre de los Kuran"

"Así que…escuchad mis palabras. Os ordeno a todos no dejar que nadie interrumpa la ceremonia" Kaname usó su poder mientras utilizaba a Zero. Al fin había llegado el día, no hay tiempo que perder.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zero miró a Yuki arrancar algunas flores del jardín, eran rosas, margaritas, orquídeas, girasoles y más. Zero miraba a su alrededor por si alguien los veían arrancándolas sin permiso. Yuki deseaba tener las flores decorando su habitación y la de Zero.

"Zero, estas rosas blancas son hermosas, ¿verdad?" dijo Yuki mientras olía el dulce aroma.

"Es hermosa. Te queda bien" Yuki continuó arrancándolas hasta que, de repente, sintió un agudo dolor y rápidamente apartó su mano. Vio la sangre salir de uno de sus dedos.

"¿Pasa algo malo, Yuki?" preguntó Zero mientras se agacha junto a Yuki. Ella le mostró su dedo sangrante. De repente, el corazón de Zero se puso a latir con fuerza, la sangre parecía deliciosa. Sin pensarlo, puso su dedo sangrante en su boca y chupó la sangre. Yuki se sonrojó.

Mientras continuaba chupando, sintió un repentino shock mientras sentía la fuerza incrementar. Zero rápidamente se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo. Acababa de beber la sangre de Yuki.

"Lo siento" se disculpó Zero con rapidez.

Yuki sonrió ampliamente y presionó la mano contra su pecho, en su interior, estaba feliz de que Zero hiciese eso.

"Te amo" susurró.

"¿Dijiste algo?" preguntó Zero mientras ayudaba a Yuki a cargar con la cesta llena de flores.

"No, nada" Yuki pellizcó ambas mejillas de Zero, las cuales se pusieron rojas.

"¿A que vino eso?" Zero se frota sus mejillas.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no caminamos juntos de este modo. Aún recuerdo cuando éramos niños y me llevabas como una princesa cuando me caía y me hacía daño en la pierna. Siempre ahí para mí y, de algún modo,… me gusta cuando siempre estás ahí para mí, incluso si es un asunto pequeño"

Zero pasó su mano alrededor de los hombros de Yuki.

"De nada, Yuki"

Zero sintió un escalofrío y se dio la vuelta. Tragó saliva al ver a Kaname de pie, lejos de ellos. Estaba diciendo algo pero Zero no podía escucharle. Zero decidió ignorarle y caminar a casa con Yuki. No se dio cuenta de que Kaname está diciendo…

'_Recuerda, a las doce de la noche'_


End file.
